


Camp Cat!

by Tinni



Category: Free!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinni/pseuds/Tinni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly little dabble about Haru joining the annual Tachibana family camping trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp Cat!

There are 52 weeks in a year. Of those 52 weeks, Makoto and Haru were together for 50 of them. But usually around New Years, at least one of the families would be away from Iwatobi. Usually visiting relatives in other parts of the Japan for a week. The other week of separation happened during summer. The Tachibana family usually went on a camping trip for about a week every year, and since the Nanase family usually stayed put in Iwatobi, that was the loneliest week Haru faced every year.

 

At least during New Years Haru was usually also away and while visiting relatives was a pain, there was usually enough new bodies of water to discover and swim in to keep Haru more or less occupied. But summer, summer without Makoto was just no fun, no fun at all. So as Makoto started talking about preparing for camp and explaining how things were a bit more complicated this year because of the twins, Haru just got sadder and sadder.

 

Unknown to Haru, this year would be different because with the Twins still so young, Mr and Mrs Tachibana were very worried about Makoto. “What if we end up ignoring Mako-chan?” worried Mrs Tachibana, “The twins already take so much of our attention.”

 

“Makoto also wanders a bit,” noted Mr Tachibana, “He sees a bush move and think it might be a cat and runs after it. But then panics and cries when he’s alone.”

 

“But he’s a good boy. I am sure he’ll stay still if we ask him to!” commented Mrs Tachibana.

 

“Wouldn’t that make this trip less fun for him? I don’t want him to start seeing camping as an unfun chore he has to do out of obligation to his family,” replied Mr Tachibana.

 

“Surely he wouldn’t do that,” worried Mrs Tachibana. They both fell silent.

 

“I know!” exclaimed Mr. Tachibana, “We’ll ask Haru-chan!”

 

“Do you think his parents will agree to let Haru-chan come with us?” wondered Mrs Tachibana.

 

“Haru-chan is very independent for his age, but you are right, we would probably ask his parents before mentioning something to Makoto and asking Haru. We don’t want to get the boy;s hopes up.”

 

Haru’s parents, thankfully, had no issues letting their son joins the annual Tachibana family camp. When Mr Tachibana asked if Haru would kindly come with them, Haru was as ecstatic as if he had just received a trip to Disney Sea! Haru wanted to go to Disney Sea but hadn’t mentioned it to anyone because he wanted to go with Makoto. Haru didn’t know if his parents would let Makoto come with them or indeed if Mr and Mrs Tachibana would let Makoto come with Haru. So a Disney Sea trip was something Haru filed away in the part of his brain where he kept all the things he wanted to do with Makoto once they became adults. So far the list contained “visit the great barrier reef”, “visit Tokyo Disney Sea” and also “eat all known types of mackerel dishes”. Going camping with Makoto was as good as one of his dream trips and Haru was very, very happy!

 

 

* * *

The camping ground the Tachibana family were using this year were high up in the mountains. It was a near a hundred-year-old abandoned old cat shrine. As they arrived Mr Tachibana took Haru aside and said very seriously, “Now Haru-chan I am leaving Makoto in your care, so please watch over him,” Haru nodded solemnly.

 

 

“Ah dad!” whined Makoto, “I can look after myself!” he protested.

 

“Makoto,” Haru called softly, as he offered his hand. Makoto took it without thinking and smile. Forgetting why he was complaining, Makoto walked side by side with Haru as the two followed the rest of the Tachibana family towards the camping spot a short hike from the car park.

 

* * *

Makoto was chatting away as they walked when suddenly he stopped, “Haru-chan, there is a kitty over there!”

 

 

“There are no cats here Makoto,” commented Haru, grasping Makoto’s hand more firmly. He didn’t want Makoto running off and then panicking.

 

“But Haru-chan, I heard it!” Makoto insisted.

 

“I didn’t hear anything,” it was true, he hadn’t.

 

Makoto didn’t doubt Haru, so he doubted himself and decided maybe he imagined the mewing. But Makoto just couldn’t forget the cat. As they set up the tents and help with the twins, while Mr and Mrs Tachibana got dinner ready, Makoto still thought he could hear a cat. But whenever he looked around for it, he saw nothing.

 

Makoto thought he might have spotted a bit of black fur though the green leaves of the bushes, but he couldn’t be sure.

 

“Makoto,” Haru called, noticing Makoto getting increasingly despondent.

 

“Yes, Haru?”

  
“Meow,” replied Haru and made a cute cat pose. Makoto laugh, the twins laughed and the ghost cat that was stalking the camp gave up and strolled away. It was clear the black cat wouldn’t be getting Makoto’s soul anytime soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something based on the pic mlim8 drew for my request. But I couldn’t really think of anything. So I threw together this silly little dabble! I would say something “hope you guys enjoy it” but I know that I should probably apologise for wasting your time. Sorry guys!


End file.
